Peace with the grounders
by emilyzombies
Summary: no fight just peace with the grounders, and new love is formed. Bellark
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Clarke's point of view

Clarke opened her eyes, this was it, the day we made peace with the Grounders. She slowly got up, scared to wake up Octavia she knew she still had at least to hours till they met up with Lincoln. She didn't know what to think, she was scared and O had told her there was no need to be but she couldn't help but want some back up. She needed someone to be there, someone she trusted. Her first thought was a man who made her head go to the clouds, the only one who could get her so worked up she wanted to scream all night. Bellamy, even the thought of him made her nervous. She still fought at the thought of her having feelings for him, she knew it wouldn't go anywhere that they could never be anything other than leaders. He wouldn't feel the same" that basted" she said a little too loud because Octavia was shifting in the blankets. She exited the tent and walked to Bellamy's tent , scared to open it knowing there would be a naked idiot girl with Bellamy , she didn't care she was upset and needed to get Bellamy up to speed on the whole thing with Lincoln's people. She pushed the weak tent door in and walked into the tent. Surprised to see only one body in the blankets. The sound of a light snore stayed in the tent. He seemed so peace full so she did the one thing she knew she wanted to do forever, she ripped the covers from his body and he jumped actually jumped!

Bellamy point of view

"_I will always care about you I have sense the moment I meet you, and I think I love you "Bellamy said to … _

He woke to a sudden movement, his eyes still morning slowly opened when he saw none other the princess herself "Don't you think you could have woke me up a little nicer " I said giving her _the smirk_ "Get up I need you to follow me today and bring guns." Said Clark her head looking around the tent trying not to look at me "Why would I do that Princess" "because I am going to make peace with Anya the leaders of the grounders today, but I want to make sure I am safe" She wants me to keep her safe why doesn't she ask her cheating whore of a boyfriend Finn. Never mind Spacewalker is an idiot he get her killed and then … Wait why was he caring this much "BELLAMY! So will you help me or not I don't want to get killed today believe it or not " Clark said her nose wrinkled with fruition , it was so cute when she did that , wait did he just think of her as cute." Sure anything for the princess, are you sure this will work, I mean the whole Anya thing? Because I pretty sure the grounders hate us "he said trying to get her to finally look at him." I don't know Bel, I hope, and god will you put a shirt on" He had forgotten he slept shitless and smirked "You know you like what you see Princess" Shut up Bellamy" she managed to get out from laughing. Her laugh was so cute, ugh he needed to stop." Come on Lincoln will be here soon and I want to be ready" and with that she turned to leave "Hey Princess "Clarke turned with confused face " I won't let anything happen to you , I promise" she bent her head down fast but Bellamy swear he saw her blush. He laughed to himself and scrambled for a shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

C.P.V

It quiet as, Lincoln, Octavia, and I walk to the bridge where we will be meeting the leader of Lincoln's clan. "Clarke make sure you look her straight in the eye or Anya will lose respect and think of you as a weak child." Lincoln said, he had been telling her this over and over since they left Camp. Octavia was quiet the whole way all she did was agree with Lincoln. She was a strong person, Octavia and I think she was just a little shaky knowing she could die when she gets there if this is a trap. That's all Clarke could think, what if this is a trap, and she would die or be tortured. She deiced to keep a good look on things and look straight Lincoln had said they were nearing the bridge and Clarke was going crazy in her mind. Her mind went to the one thought she knew would calm her down Bellamy, god he was beautiful and one hell of a leader. He was the one that kept her from going insane and she couldn't be more thankful. They had shared a moment after Dex tried to kill Bellamy and Clarke had let it slip that she needed him. God had she hated that moment because all he did was look at her-"Clarke, hello Clarke" Octavia looked at me with the up most surprise "I must have zoned out What Octavia what up" I asked checking my surroundings realizing that the bridge was in front of me "are you ready Clarke, she is coming I can hear the horse. Come let's get you to the bridge." We walked and as soon as I looked up I saw her, the leader she was beautiful but she looked pretty tuff "Remember, Straight in the eye Clarke" Anya wore black eye makeup that made her look sick , well at least to Clarke she looked pale and sick, but still beautiful. Anya made her way to Clarke, Clarke did the same, and they met toward the middle. "Hello Anya I have heard many things about you" Clarke said as she looked Anya straight in the eye trying to hide her fear. "Look, here girl you have stared a war that you don't know how to end, and know you want peace. My people have been her for generations and we will not give it up to sky people." Anya spit at Clarke "Look here Anya my people were scared, we feared you because we didn't know you and you tried to kill one of our own. We all know that you and your people are strong and we do not face a chance, but we will fight and you will be bound to lose people. Both groups will lose people is that really what you want?" I said with my pride all on my face not scared to show it. "My People are good people and we will fight strong only the thing is my people do not want to fight, they find your people like ne babies and we can help you survive, but we have standards, we want you to stay in your area and You Clarke will come and help my people when they are sick, Lincoln has told us of how you saved they boy he stabbed with the poison. So will you agree?" All what Anya had said processed through her head, it was something that sounded easy Bellamy would agree, she hoped "My people and I will follow your request and I will help anyone who is in need of my services "Clarke said smiling and still staring Anya in the eye, she felt as if she was making Anya uncomfortable but it was okay. " Well then Clarke it seems we have made a deal, you are dismissed, and I will inform Lincoln when you are needed." And with that she was gone, I felt like my world had just made an epic turn and was headed to be a good one. I turned and look down across the bridge and saw him, he had a gun, but he wasn't alone Raven was with him SERIUOSLY, then she saw movement in the bush going toward Bellamy scared she looked closer and it was Jasper "EVERYTHING OKAY PRINCESS" Bellamy yelled with that stupid smirk of his .I rolled my eyes and yelled below "STOP SCREAMING AND COME AND TALK TO ME LIKE A SANE PERSON" Bellamy laughed and screamed back "As you wish Princess" He bowed as he said that. Clarke turned to talk to O but her and Lincoln where a little busy, she was happy for them it was and she didn't want to bother so she went to meet Bellamy.

B.P.V

I went to meet the princess herself, she seemed pretty happy so I feel like the meeting went pretty good, I walked a little faster wanting to get to Bellamy before she came to me. "BELLAMY, you will never guess what!" She ran straight into me without even noticing "wow" she hit her head on my chest "You okay princess" I looked at her as she laughed on the ground, I gave her my hand and when she grabbed it she pulled me down on the ground. "CLARKE" is all I managed to get out as we laughed. "Bellamy so I made the deal we are at peace with the grounders from now on" she said with the biggest smile, she explained the how the only thing is she was to treat they injured and sick. After she told me this we just stayed on the ground, Raven and Jasper went straight back to camp. "Hey Bellamy "Clark voice broke the silence like a knife "Yes Princess? " "Are you….. Ticklish?" it was too late Clarke cold hands where already attacking my stomach and skin "Clarke!" laughing as hard, she had found his one spot he was dyeing he did everything to get her off of him but she would swat his hands away. "AWWWWW Bel has a tickle spo—ahhhh" I got her and pinned her to the ground one hand holding both her arms and the other tickling her "BELLAMYYYYY" she was dying of laughter and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen, her noise and cheeks red from laughter. She managed to kick me to her side with legs and we just looked at each other. I don't know if she felt what I did but at the moment all I wanted to do was kiss her , it took all of me not to , I couldn't lose her, she still liked Finn. Fucking Spacewalker, he was a cheating prat, but he got her before he could even try. "BELLAMY!" Her voice sounded so far but I turned my head and her face was inches from mine. I gulped totally nervous, me Bellamy Blake, nervous over a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

B.P.V.

"Bellamy, hello, will you stop spacing out its kind of weird" Clark said as we stayed there still on the ground. Her face was backing away slowly and I missed it, I missed her breath just barley ticking my cheek. I decided I was going o ask her the one question that had been messing with my head since raven came back. "Hey princess," I stopped, she looked at me course of what I was going to say. I couldn't do it I knew it brought to much pain to talk about him with her. I could see the pain in her eyes when Finn would try to talk to her and I couldn't do that to her." I just I wanted to say….. I," I didn't know what to say I was like my mouth was dry and all I could see was her. I couldn't take it anymore I leant my head so close to her and touched her cheek "Bellamy, I –"I cut her off as I kissed her. This want like any of the other girls I had kissed, this, this was sweet and warm, but just like that it was over. "Bellamy,-"again I cut her off not wanting to hear the whole "We are god friends" crap "Its fine Clarke "I got up as fast as I could only to be brought crashing on my ass one more time "Bellamy you sell yourself short way to easy" I won't lie, I was confused but the next thing I knew her lips where on mine again

C.P.V

My lips where on his for the second time and I couldn't help but want more but I knew it would just cause more trouble then I want to deal with. Without a second thought I pull away from the kiss, I can see Bellamy's confused face but I stand up anyway. "Come one we have to get back to tell everyone the great news". I out my hand toward him so I can help him up, he takes it with a smirk but doesn't let go. Instead he holds my hand as we walk in complete comfortable silence. "Clarke I just want you to know I'm proud of you, how you handled that situation back there I ," " Bellamy , me and you both know that without this deal we all be dead in a matter of days, and thanks for being there for backup" I am really great full he came knowing her was there just gave me the feeling of knowing I was safe " Clarke I always going to be there for you no matter what" with that he pulls me in for a kiss , at first I don't kiss back I just go with his then the kiss gets sweeter and I can't help but care. We just stand there kissing, nothing more just a sweet simple kiss. " Bellamy, I know this is knew but how about we don't make it that public to the camp till after we are settled, we don't need anything to go wrong as we build our know permit home." He looks like he understands "I know I was going to tell you the same thing, I'm not stupid Princess I see the way Spacewalker looks at you, and I will try to not strangle him" I can't help but laugh at this , don't worry I got over Finn when I saw him and Raven. We are near the gate now and I can hear the laughter and the celebrating " Come on lets go spread the news , tonight we celebrate , peace and unity" " Hey Princess , I always hated Unity Day , how about we not call it that okay" I laugh as we make our way into camp " of course Bel"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys I know I'm sorry its taking forever for me to bring you such a small story , truth be told I have no idea where this is going so just let me know what you think maybe some ideas. Finales are this week coming up so I should be able to start writing a lot more, maybe, it won't be as long I promise.

Love you all xoxo

Chapter Four

B.P.V

Clarke had dropped my hand the moment she yelled for the gates to open. I knew that she wanted to keep it secret now but all I wanted to do was kiss her in front of everyone knowing that we are just co-leaders and there was nothing to hide.

I see everyone shouting and panicking, apparently Finn, Raven and Jasper didn't tell anyone. Clarke runs to the highest platform she can see which just happens to be the makeshift table and stands on it. "EVERYYONE" she screams as loud as she can, I know it must hurt her throat to just scream like that , then again my princess is not weak. The group stops and stands at a standstill, all just starting with the horrified eyes ready, to hear what they think will be bad news.

I make my way to stand next to her to show the others that they better listen, knowing that they would no matter what. " So I hope you all are ready to make peace" Clarke says a smile playing on her lips, the other just stare, I can't help but feel proud that my princess is the center to everything, wait was I thinking  
><em><strong>My Princess.<strong>_ God I had fallen hard, I wasn't going to let the other see that , I was still Bellamy the ' Rebel king" "It seems our little princess has made an truce with the leaders of the Grounders" Everyone jumped up and stared to hug one another , soon Monty came out and scream he had just made moonshine.

We did it The 100, even though we had lost some people along the way, we were becoming stronger and we were ready to battle, but we made peace, and know we work on a home. A home where we will grow, stronger and with the help of the Grounders I think we will be fine.

C.P.V.

After everyone had finished there celebration they all seemed to be drunk. So of course I tried to cover as many as I could, the nights where growing colder and I hope the grounders will help us learn how to survive it.

When I did as much as I could I made my way back to my tent. I was stopped by a sudden hand jerking me backwards. Shocked as I was forcibly turned to face Finn, who was obviously drunk. "Clarke we need to talk"

"Actually no we don't you have a girlfriend that I think you should get back to" I tried to turn but he grabbed my waist and held me so his face was only inches from mine." Finn leave me alone , I telling we have nothing to talk about, It done and over" His fingers dug into my waist and I tried to push him off , which made it worse because he grabbed my wrist and now I could feel his nails digging into my wrists. At this time I was so scared, but I wasn't going to show it "Finn. . ." I stumbled out sounding as weak strong as I could. "Clarke I love you, I'm in love with you, can't you see that,"

All I could think was Bellamy, he made me feel complete and know that I knew how he felt and how I felt I wasn't going to lose that, Bel made me feel safe."…But I don't love you "only able to whisper it "What do you mean you don't love me" He said anger in his eyes "I can make you love me, you were saying it when he slept together maybe you just need a reminder" He pushed me against the gate and pinned my hand over my head "LET ME GO" I screamed tears coming down my eyes, only he didn't he was leaning in for a kiss to shut me up, till me wasn't there. I opened my eyes to see to body one on top of the other punching the one on the ground.

"NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND" it was Bellamy, he had found me. I got up and tried to get Bellamy to stop "STOP, you will kill him!" After two more punches he looked at me his eyes changing from anger to worry.

"Did he hurt you?" he spit out looking down at Finn body, who was knocked out, but he was alive I could see his chest falling up and down." No" was all I could say without breaking down and crying. No I couldn't show I weak not now.

Me and Bellamy made our way back to his tent, he found a flash light and turned it on the light from the fire was burning outside but it wasn't a lot. He knew that I wasn't ready to talk, I saw it in his face so all he did was lay me down and kiss my forehead. After he covered me, he made his way to lay on the floor. Me and him both know that 4 people can fit on his makeshift mattress. I had no idea why he would want to lay on the ground, but it wasn't happing "Bellamy" I whispered " Yes Princess" he said his voice soft and warm " will you lay with me " he didn't say anything only get up and lay behind me his arm moving to my waist to let me know I'm safe. Only he didn't have to let me know that was the only place I felt safe, was with him.


End file.
